A pant-type disposable diaper is known as an absorbent article that absorbs exudates. Commonly, in a pant-type disposable diaper, a stretchable member such as a rubber thread is mounted to a waist part, to provide stretchability in the width direction, so that the diaper is less likely to deviate in position when worn. In such a case, in order to restrain the formation of inappropriate wrinkles and/or the excessive pressure on a wearer's torso part, which is caused by a stretchable member, the arrangement of such a stretchable member may be changed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of a pant-type disposable diaper in which a non-stretchable region is provided in an abdominal-side central portion in a waist part, so that the formation of such wrinkles in this region is restrained as well as fittingness can be obtained when worn.